The Rockstars and the Valley Girls
by Nikkii-Marie
Summary: "What happens when two Rockstars meet two valley girls. Will they find love even through the many obstacle that are thrown at them." Eddie/Loren and Max/Nora. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hollywood heights although I wish I did!**

**Chapter 1- The Rockstars and the Valley Girls**

Loren Tate and Melissa Sanders are sitting in Loren's room and they are talking about Loren's amazing night with Eddie on his birthday

**"**So what was it like having dinner with the most amazing guy ever?" asks Melissa

**"**It was…unbelievable, he was so amazing." Loren answers as she looks down at her feet.

**"**Even though the wicked witch Chloe crashed the party?" asks Melissa bitterly.

**"**The night started out great, my mom and Max were getting along great and Eddie and I were having fun and then Chloe showed up. At first Eddie was really calm and he just told her to leave and then she made a scene."

**"**Then what happened? What did Eddie do?" Melissa asks quickly.

**"**He was like 'this is not the place and you need to go right now.' Then she kept going and kept talking about how much she loved him and she wanted him back. Then Eddie got really mad."

**"**I bet he looked really cute mad." Melissa states as she winks at her friend.

**"**Mel that is not the point."

**"**He did didn't he?" she asks slyly

"Yes he did, he always looks cute." Loren answers nervously.

**"**Okay what happened after he got mad?" Melissa asks curiously.

**"**He pulled her aside and told her he didn't love her and that he knew she never loved him for him and that she only loved him for his money. Then he demanded that she leave and Max and the Hostess dragged her out of the restaurant."

"I bet she thinks that just because she is pretty that she can come and just take your man." Melissa states.

**"**He is not my man." Loren says nervously.

"Yeah, not yet at least." Melissa says with a sly smile."What else happened, what did Nora say?"

**"**She felt bad for Chloe."

**"**How can you feel bad for something so evil?" Melissa asks with a angry tone.

**"**I don't know I kind of felt bad too." Loren answers truthfully.

**"**Whatever I don't feel bad for her. What happened at the end of the night?"

**"**Well Dr. Don showed up and had to talk to my mom so Eddie volunteered to drive me home and-."

Melissa interrupts Loren mid sentence "Hold on he drove you home, why didn't you start with that? What happened did you two do something other than you know talk music?" Melissa asks with a smirk.

Loren can feel her cheeks start to redden as she answers, "Well he took me to another one of his secret places and we talked about stuff and it was amazing."

"Lo, I am living vicariously through you because I don't get to hang out with a hot, sexy Rock Star. Come on I need more than 'we just talked and stuff', come on dish."

**"**Well he walked me to the door and…" she is interrupted mid sentence by an overly excited Melissa.

**"**AND-WHAT ELSE, YOU ARE KILLING ME LO!" Melissa yells.

**"**We kissed and he is a really good kisser, it made me want to kiss him over and over again!" Loren confesses looking down at her feet.

Melissa is at a loss for words, she doesn't say anything, she just stares at Loren in shock.

**"**Mel, are you okay?"

**"**YOU KISSED OH MY GOD! I TOLD YOU TWO WERE A COUPLE!" She yells "oh my god my best friend is dating Eddie Duran" she states to herself.

Melissa's phone rings, she picks it up, it's her mom telling her she has to go home. She tells Loren they will talk more lately and she wants more details, that she wants every single detail from start to finish and then struts out the door with a smile from ear to ear.

* * *

Loren sits on her bed thinking about Eddie and the night she had with her, and then her phone rings, she checks the caller ID to and see's Eddies picture flashing on the screen, she picks up smiling.

"Hello"

_"Hello Loren Tate, How are you today?_" Eddie asks, she can hear in his voice that he is smiling.

"I am amazing; I had a really fun time last night, how about you?"

_"It was amazing, it was a great birthday. Hey I'm on my way over your house, is that okay?"_

She looks down at her PJ's and thinks she needs to change and then answers. "Yes of course"

_"Okay I will be there in like 20 minutes."_

"Okay can't wait to see you." she states shyly

_"I can't wait to see you too."_

They hang up. Loren rushes to get ready.

* * *

Loren hears a knock at the door, she can feel her heart skip a beat because she knows its him. She hasn't stopped thinking about the kiss since it happened and she is so desperate for it to be repeated. she answers it and sees him standing on the other side of the door. She loves seeing him that early in the day. Eddie feels the same way about her.

"Hello you look beautiful." he says as he gives her a look over.

"Thank you, I'm happy to see you." she says truthfully.

"I am sorry about Chloe showing up last night, I hope she didn't ruin the night for you." he says nervously, he is hoping that she doesn't want to stop seeing hanging out with him because of his crazy ex- girlfriend.

"No she didn't because I got to spend the rest of the night with you" she says truthfully.

"Okay good, it's over between her and me."

Loren is so happy to finally hear it from him. "Good to know."

Eddie puts his hands on her waste and pulls her flesh against his body, she can feel his breath on her face and it is sending shivers through her body. She has never felt this way around anyone before.

"Hey Loren, do you regret the kiss last night?" he asks nervously.

"No not at all," she states surprised that he would even ask her that "why do you?"

"No I just wanted to make sure before I do it again." he says as he leans down and puts his lips on hers. She allows herself to deepen the kiss. She nips at his lower lip and he allows her access by parting his lips. Their tongues begin to fight for dominance. They do that until they are both breathless and in need for air. Eddie regretfully pulls back and looks her in the eyes.

"I'm glad you didn't let what Chloe did scare you away."

"Never." she says truthfully and then she pulls him down for another kiss.

**TBC**

**A/N- First chapter, let me know what you all think. I originally posted this story on tumblr but then my tumblr was hacked so I am uploading it here with some changes. Honest opinions wanted. **


	2. Chapter 2

**DISLAIMER- I DONT OWN HOLLYWOOD HEIGHTS!**

**Chapter 2- The Rock Stars and the Valley Girls**

Eddie has one arm wrapped around Loren waist holding her to him on the couch, and the other hand intertwined in her hair. Loren has her arms draped around his neck as she is kissing him. Their tongues are fighting for dominance as they deepen the kiss. Just as Eddie is pulling her onto his lap, Nora walks in. Nora clears her throat and both Eddie and Loren freeze.

"Hey you two what are you guys up to?" she asks.

"Hey mom, we were just hanging out." she answers shyly, her cheeks turning bright red as she looks down at her feet.

"I can see that." she says sarcastically.

"Mom I am not doing this with you right now." she says angrily.

"I'm sorry it's just I am not used to this, walking in on you making out with a rock star on my couch."

"I'm sorry next time we will put a sock on the door knob so you know." She spits harshly.

"There is no need to be as wise ass." Nora fires back quickly.

"Sorry, but you started it."

"I just want you to be careful." Nora states.

"I am, don't worry." Loren answers beginning to feel her cheeks turn even redder.

"Sorry Eddie I am being rude, how are you?" she says turning to Eddie, who is also turning a shade of red as he listens to the exchange between the mother and daughter duo.

"Hey Nora, I am great how about you?"

"I am good, did you have a good time at your birthday dinner? "

"It was amazing, did you have fun?" Eddie asks.

"Yeah I did, it was great hanging out with your dad and you again." Nora says truthfully.

"Yeah he had a good time with you too! He enjoys spending time with you." he states truthfully.

"Really?" Nora is genuinely shocked by this; never in her life would she have thought that Max Duran actually would enjoy spending time with her. "I enjoy his company as well, you know I never imagined I would ever meet him; I love him and your mom when they were making music. Has he ever thought of making music again?"

"After my mom passed I think he thinks he can't do it anymore, that he won't be good without her. After she passed he kind of went into a funk." he says with a small smile.

"Awe I bet that is not true and I hate to hear that, but I'm sure he will start to cope with it and become happier again."

"I have told him that but you know lately he has been really happy and I can't figure out what changed, I think it started right after he met you. " Eddie says. Nora can feel her cheeks begin to heat up; she looks down at her feet and smiles at the thought of Max Duran being smitten with her.

"Hmm seems like Max might have a little crush on you, mom?" Loren says with a sly smile.

"That's what I was thinking, because you know the other day I walked into his condo and he was playing his guitar and I haven't seen him touch it since my mom." Eddie states with a smile, he is truly happy that his dad has met some who is making him happy again.

"That's crazy, I doubt it's me, isn't he dating some women, and anyways I am dating Don." she states, almost sounding regretfully. She likes Don but she likes Max more, she just can't see it ever happening with Max. Don is a nice guy and he is there for her, for now. She can't just drop him because Loren thinks Max has a crush on her.

Loren rolls her eyes, she hasn't made her hate for Don a secret; she can't stand him mainly because she doesn't trust him. "Come on mom you know things with Don aren't serious and besides I think Max is great for you."

"I know you don't like Don but it's not fair to him if I talk about stuff like this, besides I don't think Max thinks of me that way." Nora states coyly.

"I'm not going to get involved with this but let me just say my dad has been happier since he's met you." Eddie states truthfully.

Eddies phone rings he checks it and sees his dad picture flashing on the screen, he answers it. Max wants to have lunch with him but Eddie tells him he is with Loren and Nora then Eddie suggests that they all go out together, Max says no because he is feeling a little down, he is missing his late wife Katy. Eddie knows why he is feeling down, he wishes he can make him feel better. His smile falls off his face as he hangs up the phone.

"Is everything okay?" Loren asks.

"Yeah my dad just sounds a little down; I think I am just going to go see how he is." Eddie says sadly, he doesn't want to leave Loren but he knows he has to go and check on his dad. He doesn't want him to do anything stupid.

"Ok, well I guess I will see you later." Loren says with a small smile that doesn't quite reach her eyes, she is sad she doesn't want him to go yet but she understands that his dad comes first.

Eddie makes a quick decision and asks "Why don't you come with me; we can hang out in the club after?"

Loren smile and responses quickly. "Yeah! Then she realizes that she should ask her mom. "I mean if it's okay with you, mom?" she asks, there is hope laced in her voice.

"Yeah its fine." Nora says with a smile, she is still nervous that her daughter is spending so much time with a guy who is older than her but she can tell Eddie makes Loren happy.

"Nora, why don't you come with us?" Eddie asks quickly, knowing that if his dad saw Nora maybe he would feel a little better.

"No its okay I will just stay here and relax." Nora wants to see Max but she knows that she should keep her distance while she is with Don.

"Are you sure?" asks Loren

"I'm positive, go have a good time." Nora says with a small smile.

Nora watches as they leave, she likes Eddie, she knows that he makes Loren happy. She also knows that he is good to her. She is a little nervous knowing that he is older and famous but she just hopes her little girl doesn't get hurt. She trusts Eddie though; she wants the best for them.

* * *

Nora is cleaning up the kitchen when she hears a small knock at the door she isn't expecting anyone so she peeks through the window and is shocked when she sees who's on the other side of it, she opens the door still shocked that it's Max Duran on the other side.

"Hey Max, what are you doing here?" Nora asks surprised by his visit.

"Well Eddie said he was here with you and Loren and that we should go grab a bite to eat so I figured why not, I wasn't doing myself any good sitting home by myself and besides I wanted to see you."

Nora smiles to herself because she wanted to see him too she just couldn't admit it to Eddie and Loren. "Oh well Eddie and Loren went to club to see you."

"Oh, well at least I got to see you. I better go down there and see them." Max says quickly, he doesn't want to leave; the truth is he came to see her. He enjoys spending time with her, she makes him smile like he used to with his late wife Katy.

"Well why don't you come in and have a cup of coffee or something?" Nora asks shyly.

"Are you sure?" Max asks nervously, "I don't want to impose."

"I am positive." Nora states genuinely.

"Okay, I can't turn down a pretty lady like you." he says with a smile, making Nora blush, she quickly turns towards the kitchen so that he doesn't see, but she is pretty sure that he does.

* * *

Eddie and Loren are in the car on their way to the club.

"So what do you think is wrong with your dad?" Loren asks cautiously, she doesn't want to pry but she is concerned.

"He is probably just thinking about my mom. I'm sure he will be fine." Eddie says with a smile, he thinks it is so sweet how Loren genuinely cares about him and his dad. He never had that with Chloe, she only thought about herself.

"Yeah."

"Hey do you want to take a pit stop I have something special I want to show you." he smiles and looks at Loren out of the corner of his eye, he can't help but smile when he looks at her, he really likes her.

"Yeah sure, but what about your dad?"

"I'm sure he is fine, besides we will still go check on him just after our little pit stop."

Eddie turns the car around and heads towards another one of his secret spots. He likes sharing these things with Loren, she is so real and isn't after him just for his fame. He wants to be real with Loren. He know she likes him for the real him not what he has.

* * *

Back at the Tate house Max and Nora are sitting at the kitchen table drinking coffee and eating pie talking about Music and other things.

"So do you miss making music?" Nora asks shyly, she doesn't want to say the wrong thing.

"You know, I do and I have really been missing it lately, I actually have been working on some new stuff.

"Really can I hear some of it, if not that's fine."

"Yeah I would love to have your opinion. But I don't have a guitar."

"Hold on Loren has one in her room."

Nora goes and gets Loren's acoustic guitar, and they relocated to the couch.

"It's not finished; it's still a work in progress."

"I am sure it is great."

Max starts playing what he has wrote, it is a love song, about how he never thought he would find love again and now he has and he is finally happy again. He can't help but smile as she blushes while he is singing to her.

"Max that was amazing." she says genuinely and she smiles because she has never felt the ways she does about Max about anyone else, not even Loren's dad.

He smiles because the truth is he wrote the song about her. "Do you really think so, it's not done and it still needs some work."

"No it is amazing, so raw and emotional; it is one of the best songs I have ever heard." she says truthfully.

Max looks into her eyes and all he can think about is how happy she makes him. He is really happy that Nora came into his life, he hasn't smiled like this since his wife died. He makes her feel alive again.

"Thank you I am really glad you like it."

"I do I love It." she really does, she love everything about it.

Nora looks into his eyes and can't help but smile, she hasn't been this happy in a long time.

"I am really glad you let me hear it before anyone else, it means a lot." she says shyly.

"Well I am glad you liked it, what you think about it really means a lot."

Nora gets up to clean the table and Max goes to help, they are both in the kitchen and Nora is washing the dishes, neither of them can stop smiling. Nora is so happy that he showed up.

Max goes to grab the dish from Nora's hand to dry it and as he grabs it his fingers graze hers, as soon as their fingers touch it sends an electric shock through her whole body. He feels a shiver though his whole body and he accidently drops the dish, and it falls to the ground with a crash, smashing into pieces, but neither of them care. He grabs her hand, which is still frozen in its spot since their fingers touched, and pulls her into him; he puts one hand on her cheek, tracing little circle on her skin, and his other hand falls to her wait pulling him closer to him. She finally gets herself moving again and lifts her hand to intertwine them together behind his neck pulling him to her, then his lips crash onto hers, he licks her bottom lip asking for access, and she parts her lips slightly and his tongue makes his way into her mouth and their tongues begin to do a dance, both fighting for dominance. It is perfect, neither of them wants to pull apart, but eventually air becomes necessary. Max pulls away and rests his forehead against hers. She opens her eyes and meets his.

"I am glad you came over." Nora says breathlessly, she is still trying to gain her breathe back after the kiss.

"I am glad you came into my life." Max says truthfully.

**A/N: As usual constructive criticism welcome! I hope you enjoy the story, I will try and update everyday depending on my schedule. REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**_A/N- Thank you all so much for the positive reviews. Also thank you for all the follow and favorites, I am glad you are enjoying it. _**

DISCLAIMER- Still don't own Hollywood Heights.

Chapter 3 – The Rock Stars and the Valley Girls

Max and Nora are standing in the kitchen chest to chest, Nora's arms are wrapped around Max's neck and Max's arms are wrapped around Nora's waist holding her close to him. Nora starts to unbutton Max's shirt, as she walks him backwards into the living room. Nora pushes Max onto the couch and straddles him, causing Max's heart to skip a beat. Things are starting to heat up but Nora has this twisting in her stomach, she is beginning to feel guilty about having this passionate moment with Max while she is still seeing Don. She doesn't want to stop though she hasn't felt this way in a while. Not to mention he is a good kisser. She doesn't know what to do, should she stop and break it off with Don before Max and her go too far or should she continue and break it off with Don later. Her phone rings, cutting off her thinking, its Don. She can't help but think what good timing he has, it's almost like he knows. She knows she has to answer it but she just can't pull herself away, Max's lips are just so tasty. Finally she pulls herself up and answers the phone.

"Hey Don, is everything okay?"

"Yeah, I was just thinking about you and thought maybe I would come over, if that's okay?"

Nora looks at Max who is now shirtless on the couch and his lips are swollen from kissing her, 'oh those lips' she can't help herself from staring she wants to take him right here and now, then she realizes that she is still on the phone with Don. She looks down at her nearly fully unbutton top and answers.

"I'm kind of busy, maybe we can meet up later." she lies.

_"Oh okay."_ she can hear the annoyance in her voice.

Don is angry and Nora knows it but that's not what she cares about right now.

"Who was that?"

"Don." she answers reluctantly.

"Don Masters? Are you two dating?" asks surprised.

"Well Kind of." She says quickly.

"Kind of? How are you kind of dating Don Masters?" anger laced in his voice as he asks.

Max is angry that Nora didn't tell him the truth about Don and her. He feels betrayed, he thought he knew her, but now she's lied to him. He doesn't know what to do.

"Well we never said it was official." she answers shyly.

"Well you two are close enough that you lied about what you were really doing. I can't believe you didn't tell me the truth." his anger beginning to build.

"Wait Max let me explain." she almost screams. She doesn't want him to leave, she knows that she wants him not Don, she just doesn't know how to tell him goodbye. She is still a little cautious that Max doesn't want her.

"I don't want to hear it." he spits.

Max grabs his shirt and leaves. He walks out of the door buttoning his shirt however there is a paparazzi waiting to see if he could catch Eddie and Loren but instead he catches Max leaving and Nora standing at the door. He takes a picture and assumes that they are together now.

* * *

On the other side of town in Hollywood, Eddie and Loren are at one of his secret spots, they are talking, in the backseat of the car, about their pasts. Eddie feels it easy to open up to Loren, she gets him.

"So what got you into music?" Eddie asks.

"Well when my dad left I started writing him letters and then the letters turned into poems and the poems turned into songs. So in the songs where it sounds like I am talking about a lost love I am really talking about how much I miss my dad." Loren answers with a small smile.

Eddie looks deep into Loren's eyes and he realizes that he I really falling for her. The more he finds out about her the more he loves her. She really gets him. She is one of the few people who really like him for him and not for being a rock star.

"So do you miss your dad?"

"Sometimes, but the way I see it is he left me and my mom and she raised me all by herself so she deserves all the credit and he doesn't deserve us because he didn't care enough to stick around and I don't need someone like that in my life. I want to be surrounded by people who want to be around me and who care enough to stick around. I don't need him I didn't need him then and I damn sure don't need him now." Loren answers truthfully.

"Anyone who doesn't want to be around you is crazy; you are amazing, sweet and beautiful. I am a better person when I am around you and I trust you. I feel comfortable talking to you about anything and I am so happy I met you." Eddie states, causing Loren to blush.

"I am happy I met you too. You are different than anyone else I have ever met."

"Can I tell you something?" Eddie asks cautiously.

"Yes of course."

"Tomorrow is my mom's birthday and I am afraid that my dad is going to get back into his funk." Eddie states with a sad smile.

"Awe Eddie I had no idea.

"Yeah and I know he has been really happy lately; I just don't want him to get to deep into his funk again. He has been so happy and I want him to stay that way."

"Do you miss her a lot?"

Eddie starts to tear up and his voice starts to crack when he is speaking.

"Yeah on days like tomorrow and on my birthday, she used to cook me a home cooked dinner and we would spend the day together."

Loren sees that he is upset, so she moves closer and puts her hand on his thigh; he puts his hand on her hand and looks up into his eyes.

"You know I never felt this way about anyone else not even Chloe." he says truthfully.

"Me either, Eddie I really like you and I don't want to lose you." Loren says nervously.

"You won't, I want to make sure that we are friends no matter what happens."

Eddie leans in and kisses her. He has never been this happy. They are kissing in the back of the car when someone crashes into the back and sends them down the hill and into a tree. Eddie staggers to get his phone out of his pocket to call an ambulance; he looks over at Loren who is unconscious. Eddie just has a minor cut on his head and his arm hurts he thinks he broke it, but that's not what he cares about right now all he cares about is Loren.

"Loren, are you okay? Loren can you hear me? I'm calling 911; it's going to be okay." he says panic laced in his voice.

He calls 911 and tells them what happened, and then he hears a knock on the window and hears someone call his name.

"Eddie is that you are you okay?" says an unknown voice from outside.

"Who is that?" Eddie says confused.

Eddie continues to try and wake Loren, she has a cut on her head, and he thinks she hit the window pretty hard when the car hit the tree. Eddie begins to recognize the voice. Its Chloe's voice. Chloe followed him there when she saw him get into the car and leave with Loren, then she saw them kiss so she decided to crash into them.

"Chloe is that you?" he says the anger building in his voice.

"Yes." she states like it's no big deal that she just crashed into his car.

As she opens the door, he sees her and he sees her car all crashed up, he can't believe she is the one who hit them, he can't believe that she has stooped so low, he just wishes that there was some way to All she does is cause him pain.

"What the hell did you do? Did you follow me here? Why are you here? Why did you hit me? What the hell is wrong with you?" anger etched in his voice.

"I wanted to talk and then I saw you with her and it made me mad. I know you still love me."

"SO YOU CRASH INTO ME? GET OUT OF MY FACE LEAVE RIGHT NOW. I WILL NEVER LOVE YOU AND I NEVER DID." he can't control his anger know.

Chloe just stands there she doesn't know what to say.

The ambulance pulls up and Loren is rushed to the hospital. Eddie rides with her leaving Chloe at the scene. Chloe follows them to the hospital to talk to Eddie, even though he wants nothing to do with her. She is the last person that he wants to see.

* * *

Back in the valley, the pictures of Max leaving Nora's house nearly shirtless have made it onto the internet and Don has seen it and he is not happy. He is at the clinic and when he sees the picture he throws his phone against the wall breaking it. He then rushes to Nora's house to confront her. Max is back at his club and he is also still mad about Nora not telling him the truth.

Don gets to Nora's and he just walks in and doesn't knock, Nora is caught off guard.

"Don what's wrong?" confused as to why Don just barged into her house unannounced.

"What is this?" he asks angrily.

He shows her the picture of Max buttoning up his shirt as he is leaving her house. She knows she has to tell him the truth and she knows she has to break it off with him because he has never made her feel the way Max does. She wants to finish what she started with Max.

"Don, listen I'm sorry you had to find out this way but I don't think there is a future for us." she says shyly.

"Are you kidding me, do you really think that Max will ever go for you. You aren't even that great." he says, the anger dripping from his voice.

"Seriously, you need to leave right now." she nearly yells, she can't believe that he has just said that to her.

"Whatever I don't need you, oh and you're fired." he spits.

"Normally I would care but I don't want to work for a jerk like you who treats women like crap." she says bitterly.

"Look who's talking, you were with Max while we were still together." he says.

"I wasn't with him he left before anything happened, I am not like that." she spits, she is still furious about his other comment.

"He probably thinks of you as a one night stand." he states sourly.

"LEAVE RIGHT NOW." she yells pointing at the door.

Don storms off and slams the door on his way out. Nora pulls out her phone to call Max and tell him when she sees that she has 10 missed calls from Eddie, she knows something's wrong, she begins to panic and she calls him back.

"Eddie what's wrong?" she asks nervously.

_"We were in an accident."_

"OH MY GOD, are you okay? How is Loren? she asks quickly, not taking a breath between each question. She is nervous and she starts to cry

_"I am okay just a broken arm but Loren she is still unconscious. I don't know what to do you need to come right now." _Eddies voice is cracking as he speaks, he is really upset and he is about to lose it.

"I will be right there."

* * *

Max is sitting in his apartment with a scotch in hand, he still can't believe the turn of events with Nora. He pulls out his phone to maybe call her when it begins to ring, its Eddie, he picks up.

"Hey Ed, what's up?"

_"We were in an accident. I'm okay just a broken arm but Loren is still not awake and I am scared I can't lose her dad, I love her and I need her." _he says tears rolling down his cheeks now.

"I will be right there, did you call Nora?" he asks panicked

_"Yes she is on her way."_

"Okay I will be there soon."

They hang up. Eddie hears Chloe's voice and he sees her coming down the hallway. He doesn't want to see her, she is the person responsible for Loren being in the hospital, and he wants Chloe out of his life forever. He can feel the anger build as he sees her walking towards him. He walks the other way to avoid snapping on her but she follows him. He feels like he's about to lose it, the women he loves is in the hospital and the women he hates is the cause of it.

**_A/N- As usual reviews are welcome. I hope you enjoy this chapter, I will try and get another up tomorrow. KEEP reviewing! _**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Here's the new chapter, sorry it is so late. I have been really busy with school, seeing as it is the end of my Senior year. I hope this chapter was worth the wait.**

Chapter 4- The Rock Stars and the Valley Girls

At the hospital Eddie is waiting to hear news about Loren while Nora and Max are on the way there. Nora has called Melissa and told her that Loren has been in an accident and that she should also go to the hospital. Max is the first one to show up, he sees Eddie.

"Eddie are you okay? What happened, have you heard anything about Loren yet?" Max asks panic etched in his voice.

"I'm fine. We were at one of the spots that I go to when I want to get away and we were talking in the car. Then all of a sudden someone crashed into the back of my car and it sent us down the hill and into a tree." he tells him trying to control his emotions.

"Did you see who it was, did they stick around to see what happened?" he asks

"Yeah I saw who it was, and you will never believe who it was." Eddie says with a sarcastic tone.

"Who was it?"

"It was…." he begins but is cut off mid sentence.

Chloe comes around the corner yelling Eddies name and Max sees her and is wondering why she is here. Max starts to figure it out, he realizes that the only reason she would be here is if she knew about the accident. The only way should would know about the accident is if she was involved. His anger begins to flare. Just as Eddie turns to talk to Max, Chloe interrupts the conversations.

"Eddie I really think we should talk about us, like right now." Chloe says with urgency.

"Chloe, what the hell is wrong with you, why are you here?" Max interrupts before Eddie can answer.

"This is none of your business." Chloe spits

"Actually it is none of your business Chloe, and I think you should leave right now." Eddie cuts in angrily.

"Don't you think you have hurt him enough now you have put Loren in the hospital and you don't deserve to be here, you are not here for Loren, you are here on your own agenda? Not to mention you are the reason she is in here. You need to leave now." Max states his voice angry.

"Eddie, you told him that I was responsible, why would you do that?" she spits.

"He didn't have to tell me I figured it out myself. I knew you were a mean person I never thought that you would be this vindictive, as to put an innocent girl in the hospital. You better hope she wakes up and is okay because if not, you won't only have to deal with her mother, you will have to deal with me."

"And me, I swear Chloe if she isn't okay, I will…." He starts to say before hes cut off.

Eddie is interrupted when Melissa and Nora walk into the hall looking for him. Nora sees Eddie and Max standing in the middle of the hallway and she goes to see what happened. He tells Mel and Nora what happened. Then Nora goes to find a Doctor to find out how Loren is because Eddie can't find out because he is not family. Mel stays back to talk to Eddie and Max.

"Do you think she is going to be okay?" she says with a nervous and sad tone, Loren is her best friend and the only person she can trust with all her heart.

"I don't know I hope so. I feel responsible, I, just don't know don't know what to do….."

"It's not your fault you didn't crash into her car, someone crashed into the both of you and you are lucky you got away with just a broken arm."

"Yeah but…." H begins.

Melissa looks over and sees Chloe leering and is wondering why in the hell she is there. She hates Chloe as well, she can't stand the site of her, she knows about everything she did to Eddie and she was there when she gave Loren attitude and treated her like trash and since then she can't stand her.

"Why is Chloe here?" she asks curiously

"She won't leave." He states becoming angry with again.

"How does she know about the accident did you call her or something?" now Melissa is becoming suspicious.

"You need to tell her everything Eddie." Max cuts in.

"What do you mean 'everything'? What else happened?" she asks curiously.

"Chloe was the one who crashed into us, she followed us there and when she saw us together she crashed into the back of us."his voice becoming rash, you can tell the more he talked about it the angrier he became.

Mel's face begins to turn a dark shade of red and she walked over to Chloe and pushed her.

"You stupid bitch, you better hope Loren pulls out of this because I swear if she doesn't I will kill you." She yells

"Why are you talking to me, who are you to be talking to me; you are just another Valley girl." Chloe spits.

"Excuse me?" her voice still raised.

Melissa lost it, she couldn't handle all the stress of not knowing if Loren was okay and the fact that Chloe was responsible was too much. She slapped Chloe in the face and Chloe staggered sideways. Max saw her and ran to hold Mel back before she did anything else she would regret later.

"You know I could press charges that is assault." Chloe says angrily.

"You cashed into the back of eddies car and put Loren in the hospital, and you are talking about pressing charges for a slap." Max says becoming more angry, and annoyed.

Eddie comes over furious with Chloe, he wants her out of his life.

"CHLOE YOU NEED TO LEAVE RIGHT NOW, OR ELSE I AM GOING TO PRESS CHARGES AGAINST YOU FOR STALKING AND ASSAULT." He yells his voice laced with anger and his face was red

"But Eddie…" Chloe begins pleading.

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT LEAVE RIGHT NOW." Eddie yells.

Max and Mel go for walk so Mel can cool down a little bit, security escorts Chloe out of the building.

**A/N: Please review, they make me write faster. Also constructive critisism is always helpful as well as suggestions. I hope to have the next chapter up very soon. Hope you liked this one! :) **

**~Nicole :) **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N- I AM SO SORRY FOR THE WAIT. I truly am sorry I made you wait so long for this chapter; I have just been so busy with school. I just graduated so I have been really busy with preparation for that and Prom. I promise the next chapter won't take so long. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Eddie goes to see if Nora found out any information. He runs into her and asks her what happened.

"The doctor said that she should be waking up soon. The cut on her head is all stitched up and they expecting her to wake up very soon. They said we can go in and see her now." Nora says as she reaches Eddie.

"You should go in I'm sure she wants to see when she wakes up." he says even though he is dyeing to see Loren.

"Eddie, are you serious about her?"

"Nora, I love her." he says honestly.

"Okay because I don't want her to get hurt." she says with a small smile.

"Well we have something in common." he says with a smile.

"Okay good, lets both go in I'm sure she wants to see you too." she says leading him to the room.

"Okay." he nods and follows her.

Eddie and Nora walk into the room and Loren is already awake, she doesn't remember everything, she knows she was in an accident, but she doesn't know who crashed into them. Eddie goes over and kisses her on the cheek. Nora also goes over and kisses her on the forehead.

"Hey, sweetheart how are you feeling?" Nora says with a small smile.

"I have a headache but I'm okay." Loren says to her mom before turning to her boyfriend. "Eddie, you broke your arm?"

"Yes but don't worry I am fine, I was so worried about you. I don't know what I would done if you were really hurt." he says grabbing her hand in his.

"Awe well does your arm hurt?" she says lacing her fingers with his.

"No its fine. Don't worry about me, worry about yourself." he says before giving her a kiss on the forehead.

Max and Mel come to the door; Mel runs over to Loren's side and hugs her.

"I am so glad you are okay, I was so worried." Mel says hugging Loren.

"I'm fine and I am glad to see you." Loren says honestly.

"Did Eddie; tell you who crashed into you?" asked glancing at Eddie to see what he told Loren.

"No I didn't I was going to wait till she was okay, but if you want to tell her go ahead." Eddie says hesitantly.

"Who?" Loren asks curiously.

"CHLOE." both Eddie and Mel answer simultaneously.

"What? She followed us there? That is so creepy?" she asks with a shudder.

"Its okay Mel took care of it" he says with a smirk, glancing at Mel.

"Huh? Mel what did you do?" Loren asks skeptically

"Well I was really nervous and scared, I was going to lose you so I kind of, Uhmm….." she starts

"What?" Loren asks impatiently.

"I may have pushed her and then slapped her in the face, but Lo, I did it for you." she says quickly.

"MEL," she yells, but her smile tells them that she is happy "what would posses you to do that?" she asks between laughs.

"I was scared that I lost you." Mel answers honestly.

Eddie, Melissa and Loren were all talking.

* * *

Nora sees Max at the door and is over to him in two strides, she missed him and knows that need to talk about what happened with Don.

"Hey listen I think we need to talk." she says with hope in her voice.

"Is she okay?" he asks nervously, it makes Nora's heart melt to know that he cares about her daughter so much.

"Yes the doctor said he wants to keep her overnight for observation but she is okay as of now." she says.

"That is good I am glad. Okay well now that I know she is okay I'm going to go." he says with a small frown, he is still upset with Nora, he just came to make sure Eddie and Loren were okay.

Max heads out the door and begins walking down the hall, Nora chases after him.

"MAX WAIT!" she yells after him.

"I don't want to do this right now." he says with a harsh tone.

"Please, just hear me out." she pleads.

"No" he states matter-of-factly.

Nora grabbed his hand and pulled him into an empty room, she closes the door after them.

"What are you doing?" he says a little angry but mostly surprised.

"We need to talk and I am not taking no for an answer." she states still holding his hand.

"What about Don?" he says angrily, as he looks down at their joined hands. He drops her hand as soon as he finishes the question.

"I ended it with him right after you left." she says.

Max hears all he needs. As soon as he heard the words he walks over to Nora. That's all he needed to know, was that she chose him. He knows there are still some things they need to talk out but in this moment he isn't worried about that.

"What are you doing?" she asks confused.

Max puts his finger over her mouth and they look into each other's eyes "SHHH"

All he wanted to hear was her say she ended it with Don, Max grabs her waist, pulls her in and kisses her passionately. She glides her hand down his body. They lay on an empty bed, and then a nurse walks in and interrupts them. They are both startled and turn bright red; they don't know what to do so they just mumble there apologizes and walk out. But they are both happy and they know they want to start something.

* * *

Back in Loren's hospital room Melissa went to get some snacks and Eddie is sitting on the side of Loren's bed.

"I was so worried about you." he says honestly.

"Awe really?" she asks; she is still in aw that her boyfriend is Eddie Duran.

Eddie- Yes I was and I just don't know what I would have done if….

Loren put her finger on his mouth and caresses his cheek with her other hand.

"Shhh you don't need to because nothing is here I am right here." she says caressing his cheek and leans her forehead to his.

"I know but…." he starts

"But nothing. Be quiet and kiss me." she says beginning to close the distance between them.

He leans over puts his hand on the other side of the bed so he is holding himself up with his hands on either side of her and leans down and kisses her like it was the first time they have seen each other in years. They missed each other so much it ached. They sat on the bed and kissed when Mel walked in.

"OH MY GOD, YOU TWO ARE SOOOOO DATING." Mel squeals as she walks in.

"Mel shut up!" Loren says slightly embarrassed.

They all laughed when they see a guy standing in the door way, Loren recognizes the man but she can't place him. Nora and Max walk by the door way and see the mysterious man. Nora knows him its Loren's dad.

"What the hell are you doing here and how the hell did you know we were here?" Nora asks, the anger beginning to boil inside her.

"I seen her picture in a magazine and this was the front page story so I figured I should come." Loren's dad says like it's the most natural thing in the world.

"So you see her making something of herself and now you decide to show up?" she asks, the anger now boiling out of her.

Loren was speechless; Eddie and Melissa are concerned about how Loren is going to handle this. They all just sort of sat there in shock. Nora is furious and Max doesn't know what to think.

_TBC _

**A/N- Please review and let me know what you think.**


End file.
